


Jumping Into the Deep End

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crazy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Muggle Technology, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: Hermione is invited to a crazy Weasley family function. When she arrives, she's accosted by the wild bunch and seeks a place to hide until the actual dinner. What she finds in Arthur's dusty old shed is more than she bargains for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Teddy Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	Jumping Into the Deep End

Hermione blew the curls out of her face in frustration, shifting her mobile to her shoulder as she paged through her planner and simultaneously blocked an owl trying to leave her office with her foot, as she hadn’t pinned the returned note to its leg yet.

“Yes, Ron ….. No, Ron, I haven’t forgotten, I’m simply running late ….. Please don’t give me a hard time, I’m finishing up as fast as I can…. Well, your mother’s going to have to wait, isn’t she? …. Can you please ask her to stop shouting over your shoulder? I can’t hear a bloody word she’s saying. Thank you. Has Luna brought the twins? ….. Oh, lovely, I can’t wait to see them. ….. I’m happy for you both. …. Ronald, I really must be going! ….. YES YES I’ll be there, now goodbye! …. NO, I won’t make excuses! ….. RONALD WEASLEY! Goodbye!”

Hermione quickly tossed her mobile onto her desk, attached the note to the flustered owl which pecked her hand most painfully before soaring through her open window, and then she slammed shut her planner and magicked everything into her beaded bag.  


“Finally!”

Looking around her stuffy office, she saw a thousand things begging for her attention but resolutely closed her eyes and turned her back on it. Shutting the door and locking up, she quickened her step as she heard Kingsley’s voice rising, trying to catch her before she left work. With a little wave, she stepped into the Floo just as his harried and irritated face came into view and then vanished as she arrived home at her flat.

_‘Gods, I really need a new job,’_ she thought as she toed off her heels and headed for the shower.

____

“Hermione, oh, it’s lovely to see you!” Molly Weasley gushed, as if she hadn’t been bitching the previous hour and a half about Hermione’s tardiness. The matriarch nearly crushed her beneath her ample frame, suffocating Hermione in her enormous bosoms.

“Mwwy! Mfft!”

“What was that dear?” Molly said distantly as the Floo flared green again.

“I said, you’re crushing me!” Hermione panted, but sighed as Molly was already gone to smother the new arrival. At least she was distracted for the time being.

“Hello Hermione,” Luna greeted her, handing her a blonde-haired baby before the exasperated witch was barely free of Molly. “Jessie needs to be changed. I knew you wouldn’t mind holding Isabelle for me.”

“Uh, sure Luna, nice to see you too.” Hermione held the stinky baby away from her as far as possible. “I think you need a nappy change too, don’t you bab?” she murmured, wrinkling her nose. The baby smiled and stuffed a fat fist into her mouth, trying to blow bubbles and succeeding in drooling instead, very copiously, around said fist. “Charming,” Hermione murmured again, no longer enchanted with the latest Weasley offspring.

“Molly!” she yelled, then again when drool began to pool on the floor, “Molly!”

“Yes, yes, dear, what is it?” Molly asked, bustling away from the Weasley twins, who grinned at Hermione and gave her a thumbs up at her unintentional help in allowing them to escape their mother’s clutches.

“Can you take Isabelle? I think she needs a nappy. Luna went to change Jessie and well…” she finished, resolutely handing the infant to her grandmother.

“Yes, of course, but it IS good practice for you dear. You never know when Mr. Right will come along!” she sang, bustling off with the baby in her arms.

“Or Mr. Never,” Hermione sighed, glad to be free from infant entanglements. She quickly escaped outside, very glad to be free from the loud confines of the Burrow. It was just as bad outside.

“Oi, Hermione! Come join us!” Bill shouted, flying a circle around her. Fleur followed him, their brooms nearly touching the ground as they sizzled past her.

“What - are you doing exactly?” she responded, not sure if they’d heard her. 

About fifteen of the extended family were on brooms, seeming to be playing a strange version of broom tag.

“We’re playing, “Down with the Patriarchy!” Ginny shouted, trying to snag her sleeve as she passed. “We need a referee!”

George landed next to her and she did a double take. “Didn’t you just come from inside?” she asked, dizzy from his sudden landing.

“Yep,” he grinned, leaning casually against her, “and you have to be quick to escape Mum! Thanks for the distraction!”

“No problem?” she answered, her voice rising as he flew away to rejoin the ruckus.

“What happens if you lose?” she called out to no one in particular.

George shouted, doing loopty-loos around her. “The losers get to help Mum in the kitchen, AND clean up after.”

“Do I even want to know what the winners get?” she asked doubtfully, trying to edge away from the outside madness as well.

“Probably not,” Fred grinned, joining in the fray. Ginny shoved her brother as she whipped past, taking advantage of his momentary distraction. “Oi, you!” he shouted, zipping off after his sister.

“Goddess help me,” Hermione moaned, wishing she’d faked ill and gone home instead. Her back came up against Arthur’s work shed and she shimmied down the side, finding and wrestling with the door behind her. Finding the latch, she let herself in and quickly shut the door, breathing out a huge sigh of relief. Now, to kill some time until it was time for the meal. She still hadn’t figured out what they were all celebrating.

“Hi.”

The simple greeting spooked her, and she jumped, knocking into a few transistor radios and hammers which clattered loudly to the floor. “Fuck!” she startled badly. She rolled her eyes and brought her hands to her face, scrubbing them when she was finally able to turn around. “Dammit, Teddy, you scared the shite out of me!”

“Sorry,” he shrugged, giving a twirl on a stool. He looked adorable, purple hair sticking up a bit on top, the rest longer in front and back, tongue between his teeth as his thumbs flew over the keypad on his mobile.

“I didn’t know you texted,” Hermione observed dryly, bending to pick up Arthur’s junk. As an afterthought, she warded and Silenced the door for privacy, not thinking about the consequences of doing so at the moment.

“They bothering you?” Teddy asked casually, now standing and walking in small circles. Dust motes circled in the air, bright under the shine of the charmed lamp on a side table. The entire place reeked of dust, petrol, and teenage body odor.

“Not anymore. Goodness, Teddy, can’t you be bothered to cast a deodorizing spell on yourself?” Hermione complained. 

She raised her wand and Teddy’s eyes widened. He jumped forward and grabbed her wand. “No!” he exclaimed, loudly, taking her by surprise. She lowered her wand, puzzled. “Uh, no, you know, it’ll fry my phone,” he grinned, gesturing with the device. “This is the only space on the property I can use it, and only if I’m holding it. If you cast a freshening charm, it’s screwed.”

Hermione grinned a little at his jocular response, lowering her wand.

“I’m surprised I even get service, but when I’m in just the right spot I can get one bar.” He moved over a step, then back one. “Here,” he demonstrated, then eased back onto the stool, “and here.”

”Very handy,” Hermione observed, taking out her own mobile and turning it on. Sure enough, when she moved where Teddy had indicated, one bar sprang to life on her phone. She turned it back off and secured it, unwilling to risk remembering to do so after she was sure the activities outside had ceased, and they joined the others to eat.

“Did Grandma Molly try to recruit you?” His face was plastered to the screen. Teddy had been raised by his Grandmother Andromeda, but often spent time with the Weasley’s, and considered them his grandparents as well.

“Not exactly, but everyone else did,” Hermione replied, tracing her fingers in the dust of a side workbench.

“Yeah, they tried to get me to play the Patrick-al or something or other game, but I needed to chat with my mates. I haven’t been in contact for a week and Justin’s going to let me copy his paper for Uni.” He quit rambling, slowly, guiltily looking up from under his lashes at Hermione, realizing his mistake in admitting so.

She tried to look stern with him and then rolled her eyes, crossing her arms under her breasts instead and breaking into a grin. He grinned back at her, glancing from her face to her chest, coloring and dropping his eyes to the floor, flustered. Hermione noticed and mentally raised her eyebrows, flattered but not surprised. He was a 19-year-old, hot-blooded wizard, after all.

“You mean, the Patriarchy, and yes, I had no interest in flying around like a madwoman on a broom anyway. Everyone knows I hate flying.” She wisely decided to let the cheating comment go and pass on mentioning where his eyes had wandered. She allowed her own eyes to take in the old shed. It looked neglected. “Doesn’t look like Arthur does much in here anymore,” she wondered, picking up a child’s wind-up toy and setting it back down.

“Grandpa’s busy. He was promoted.”

“So I’d heard,” she responded automatically, glancing back at the younger man. She was a little more surprised to see him staring at her chest again and he jumped, flushing once again when she caught him staring.

This time she took him to task. “Do you find something interesting, or is there something on my shirt?” she asked, shuffling her feet to stand in front of Teddy. He was a tall young man, and they were eye level, him on the stool and her standing full height in front of him.

“No - yes - I mean, oh shit,” he muttered, unwilling to meet her gaze. 

“You didn’t answer the question.” She didn’t know why she was pushing the issue, except that she was bored, stuck in here for a good hour yet and still agitated from work. There wasn’t anything else to do.

“What do you want me to say? You’re good looking,” he said, starting to twist around. 

Inexplicably, Hermione reached out and grasped his shoulder tightly, spinning him back to face her. “You think I’m good looking?” she asked seriously, willing herself not to lose her nerve. _‘This is either the worst idea I’ve ever had, or the best,’_ she internalized, not realizing she was biting her lower lip.

Teddy looked up at her incredulously, noticeably bringing his hands to conspicuously cover part of his lap. “Any bloke would have to be half blind and dead not to notice you, ‘Mione,” he blurted.

Teddy got his physical attributes in height and weight from his father, but the metamorphmagus and tendency to say what was at the front of his mind from his mother. Not always the best combination, but it served him well in this instance. He also refused to call her Aunt Hermione. She wasn’t his aunt, and he’d never felt right about it. Now, he was very glad for that distinction.

“Hermione,” she corrected automatically. She studied his beautiful brown eyes. “Teddy,” she began carefully, “do you - find me attractive?”

A harsh breath exploded from his chest, and she could feel him start to tremble under her touch. Carefully, like she was handling a winded, skittish racehorse, she placed her other hand on his opposite shoulder and brought her face much closer to his. The top buttons of her blouse were open, and he could clearly see down the front of it, her cleavage moving tantalizingly within.

Teddy’s eyes were like magnets glued to her tits. “Are you fucking kidding me? Hell yes,” he answered, his hands coming up halfway to her chest, then pulling back as if burned. He scooted back suddenly, breaking her grasp on him and causing her to stumble and catch herself on a support pole. “Are you having me on?” he asked. “What are you playing at? Did Fred and George put you up to this? Because it’s not funny.” He turned from her, trying to discretely adjust his raging erection.

_‘Well, that was just smashing, nice work, Hermione,’_ she chided herself. _‘What the fuck am I thinking?’_ she railed at herself. _‘You’re thinking you’re fucking horny, don’t ever make time for a good shag, and Teddy’s turning you on. Fucking letch, you’re as bad as some of the old stuffed shirts at the Ministry.’_ Feeling suddenly horrible, she didn’t answer him and turned to leave. 

Before her hand was even on her wand he had caught up to her and spun her around. “You’re fuckin’ serious, aren’t you?” he breathed, shaking her slightly. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she said softly, still unsure of herself.

“You’re one of the hottest witches I’ve ever seen. I’m so hard for you.” With a newfound confidence, he grabbed her hand and placed it over his erection. “I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

“Really? You don’t think I’m horrible for wanting you?”

“Aw, shit. That turns me on so much it almost made me lose it just a minute ago.”

“Eloquent,” she snorted, but hadn’t removed her hand from his clothed dick. She gave it a little squeeze.

“So you want to shag?” he asked, excited beyond reason. It was almost too good to be true. Almost.

“Well, yes, but I was hoping for a little more subtlety.”

“Sorry. I’m just so excited, and you’re so sexy, I can’t believe…” 

“Believe this,” she retorted, tired of his pedantic babbling. Hermione stepped into him, rubbing his erection more forcefully and pushing a tit into one of his hands.

“Aw, fuck,” he groaned, starting to hump against her. “I’m going to come,” he stuttered, jerking his hips a few times and throwing his head back. Warmth spread through his trousers and he came down from his high, embarrassed. “Sorry.” He pulled out his mobile and shut it off, then set it to the side so he didn’t fry it. Then he tidied himself quickly with his wand.

“That was just the appetizer.” She was in his arms again, immediately, glad the first orgasm was out of the way. She’d expected as much. “And I’m flattered,” she said against his lips, enjoying the helpless moan he exuded, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

“You’re so fuckin’ hot,” he answered, fumbling with her shirt.

”How many times can you go in an hour?” she asked between fevered kisses, working on his trousers. He wasn’t wearing underwear and she had his heavy cock in her hand.

“I dunno. This’ll be my first.”

She pulled back, surprised. “Really?” Suddenly she felt extremely guilty and started pulling her shirt back on.

“No, don’t!” he protested, ripping it back away from her and pulling it down off her arms. “I - I’m not comfortable around other girls. I know you. It’s different.”

“Teddy, your first time should be special,” she answered doubtfully, beginning to stroke up and down his beautiful length.

“If this isn’t special enough, I don’t know what is. Gods I want to fuck you,” he declared again, trying to turn her.

“Eloquent, Teddy.”

“Shut up. I need to see your pussy.” The bossy young man was physically stronger than her and Hermione secretly reveled in his show of dominance. He’d always been one to follow his instincts, and she allowed them to guide their encounter.

He pushed her down, magically removing her skirt. He quickly divested himself of the rest of his own clothing and knelt behind her. “Fuckin’ brilliant,” he enthused, and quickly pushed his face between her legs.

Hermione’s brain went from fifty kph to over one hundred eighty in six seconds flat. Teddy claimed he was a virgin, but fuck if he’d never licked a pussy before. He was already taking her over the edge and he’d barely touched her. Either that or she was desperate. Maybe a bit of both.

He pushed a finger into her cunt and licked her pucker and she stuttered, her clit scraping gently against the hard-grain wood she was bent over. A toe-curling orgasm ripped through her and she bit her lip to keep herself from shouting it to the heavens. As she came down, she started to push away from the ledge and found herself wedged against it by his firm, young body.

A weeping cock met her cunt and pushed inside. “Gods yah, I knew it would feel this good,” he breathed, grunting as he started pressing against her. Teddy held her hips tightly, cramming her full of himself over and over. It wasn’t going to take him long to go over again at this rate.

“So fuckin’ good,” he breathed, speeding up. 

“Shit yes, Teddy, right there!” she gasped and he held the angle, thrusting into her tight cunt for all he was worth. 

“Going to come again,” he declared and stiffened, holding himself to her backside as tightly as possible before slumping against her. 

When he stood and backed off of her she turned around, her elbows supporting her on the ledge behind and she smiled a slow, sultry, sexy smile. “You’re quite the stud,” she teased, feeling his release dribble down the inside of her thigh. Then she laughed at the absurdity of it all. 

He though she was laughing at him and went beet red, shaking his head. “I - I’m sorry I didn’t make it good for you, but I was so excited, and you were so tight….”

“No, no!” she corrected, closing the gap between them and pulling his head down. He carefully schooled his features, embarrassment warring with desire within his sharp brown eyes. “You were fine, I just - this wasn’t what I had in mind when I came here today. I’m glad I’m here with you now - like this.”

He didn’t doubt the sincerity of her words and smiled, relieved at her acceptance. “Yah, brilliant,” he supplied, causing her to laugh again. He silenced her with a kiss, enveloping her sweet mouth with renewed skill and vigor. Teddy fumbled for his wand and added a few more murmured spells. A contraceptive, an additional ward, two-way silence. He flung it down somewhere behind him. “I want to hear you scream for me,” he stated, startled when she chuckled again.

“That is so cliché. Not all witches scream when you fuck them.” She squealed though when he answered by lifting her, both hands on her arse, core tight against his firm stomach.

“Well, there are other sounds I’m sure you’ll make. I want to hear as many as possible in the time we have. Damn. Can we transfigure a bed or something? This is uncomfortable.” His knees wobbled, and he set her down.

Hermione used her wand this time and cleared a space for them, transfiguring a broken watch into a full sized bed - plain, but springy. It was all they needed, and frankly, there wasn’t enough room for anything else without enlarging the structure.

“Perfect,” he said, picking her up again and tossing her onto it playfully.

“Hey!” she protested, but quickly quieted when he followed her and looked down at her hopefully, hinting at what he wanted by grabbing the back of her head and glancing at his spent organ.

“Okay,” she agreed, willing to continue to acquiesce to his wishes. She was having fun, and this probably wouldn’t continue, but she wasn’t willing to feel bad about the encounter anymore. It was already happening, and he deserved her best, since it was his first encounter. “You sure are adventurous for your first time out.”

“Yah? I just know what I want,” he answered confidently, quickly at a loss for words when her mouth took the head of his cock into her mouth.

“Yes,” she answered, licking the tip. “You have a beautiful cock.”

“Uh huh,” was the incoherent reply, Teddy’s only focus the marvelous feeling of her gorgeous mouth on his rapidly hardening dick. He gasped when her small hands went to work, one on his balls and the other grasping the base of his cock. “OH, fuck me that feels so good!” His head flung backward, and he concentrated on the pleasure she was bringing him.

Hermione applied all of the skill at her disposal. She wasn’t extremely experienced, but had had enough lovers to know what she was doing, and it wasn’t hard to please such a young, inexperienced wizard. His grip tightened in her curls and he instinctively started thrusting into her mouth. He seemed to realize her discomfort when he hit the back of her throat and she gagged. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, not really sorry.

“S’okay,” she answered, licking the underside and popping her lips from the tip like an ice lolly, drawing new, interesting sounds from his groaning chest.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he gasped, mind blown. He whined when she pulled away. “Hey!”

“Come here, lover,” she commanded, pointing to the mattress. “Lie down.”

Eager like a puppy, he obeyed, his fit body flat to the mattress, cock bouncing comically in anticipation of this Goddess worshipping it like Aphrodite herself.

Placing herself over him, Hermione guided his hard member inside of her and sighed as she lowered herself, engulfing the entire length down to the base.

Teddy felt like his head was going to explode. “Wha, what, oh hell, ah-” he vocalized.

Hermione shushed him, sliding one hand up his chest. “Just feel,” she soothed, placing his wavering hands on her breasts as she leaned over him. “Play with my tits,” she commanded, satisfied when he obeyed her instantly. She started to move over him. “Pull on my nipples and roll them around, yes, just like that,” she sighed, bringing one hand down to play with her clit. She wasn’t going to distract him with pleasuring her that way this time. This time? The thought scattered to the four winds but took hold in the back of her mind.

Teddy lay, completely prone beneath the bouncing witch, eyes wide, body completely on fire and over-stimulated. It was every adolescent fantasy come true and even though he felt like he was going to come any minute, his body didn’t give in, already sated with two fantastic orgasms. He’d never found out how many times in a row he could come. Now, he realized, he was about to possibly find out.

He worked on her tits the way she’d instructed, then on impulse, lifted himself onto his elbows and brought his mouth forward, catching a bouncing tit in his mouth and sucking when it swung forward into his face.

“Shit!” she crooned, smashing Teddy’s face into her breast and juddering with pleasure. “Suck it, suck it, yesssss….” she hissed, feeling her body gathering in sweet, tight relief as his thick cock pleasured every surface inside of her soft, wet sleeve. “You sexy - sexy - fuck - yes. I’m going to come, suck me, suck me!” she shouted, nearly suffocating the young wizard as her cunt clenched into a ball of bliss and then released, keening into the dusty shed as it raged through her, going on and on until it finally ended, her arms going limp as she sagged backwards, bending his cock a little as she rested on her hands.

Teddy drew in a great draught of air, gasping. He didn’t register the awkward angle of his cock, having nearly been suffocated by the sexiest witch he’d ever wanked off to. An insane thought slid through his addled brain - _‘death by tit’_ \- it wouldn’t have been a bad way to go. Her sweet cunt was still gasping with aftershocks. He breathed in and out heavily, both staring holes into the other until their exhalations finally came under control. His eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her, rolling her under him swiftly.

“Hey!” she protested, her eyes going wide when she suddenly saw the wild look he was giving her. “Teddy?” she asked, a little afraid at what she saw within.

“Yeah - yeah,” he repeated, shaking his head. A wild, foreign feeling filled him, and Teddy tried to shake it off, but it was like a crazy thing, sinking its teeth into his very identity and his eyes goggled, realizing what was happening. His grandmother Andromeda had warned him this might happen. Offspring of a werewolf sometimes inherited a pseudo-spirit, a memory of the wild one inheriting the parent that came before. He wasn’t a true werewolf, but the wild tendency remained, clicking over his recklessly careening mind until he snarled at her.

“Teddy?” she asked again, starting to push against his chest but he held her down. It was like looking at a completely different person - like - she was looking at - Moony. Recognition dawned. She’d only seen that look twice before in her life and her understanding warred with her fear.

“No, not Teddy,” the young man growled, then spread her legs forcefully and thrust into her. “Mate,” he supplied, snarling and coming down onto her, biting her shoulder sharply.

“Oh, fuck! Ow!” 

“Shut up,” he barked, sliding his arms under her knees and pushing them forward, opening her fully to him even as he pinned her mercilessly to the bed. 

He wasn’t hurting her - he was simply rough. Even as the import of what had just transpired hit her, she felt his cock swelling, becoming thicker and slightly longer as he bottomed out, causing her to scream when his balls slapped against her.

“Mate,” he breathed again. “Say it,” he commanded, groaning while he hammered his cock into her sweet pussy. 

“No!” she denied vehemently. “I’m not your mate. We’re just fucking!”

“Mate!” he countered, biting and then licking that same point on her shoulder. But he didn’t draw blood. Something told him that wouldn’t be a wise thing to do - yet.

_**“NO!”** _

_**“YES!”**_ he roared, drawing back slightly and sending a particularly vicious series of thrusts against her, his buttocks slick with sweat, cock starting to ache from the friction but on autopilot. He couldn’t have stopped fucking her unless someone had Avada’d him off of her.

“OH shit, Mate!” she screamed, her cunt boiling over as she came again under the onslaught, squirting against his pelvis and thighs.

Her sudden admission and subsequent visceral reaction caught him by surprise and his spine tingled, balls drawing up in anticipation of the finale. “Mate!” he shouted in confirmation, renewing his pumping, hips flying, and fingers pressed tightly against her shoulders, dragging her into him desperately. His mouth met hers, cutting off her keening. The tight spasming of her cunt set off his own chain reaction and he swallowed the roar, channeling it into the ferocious kiss as he spurted into her, very little left as his cock spasmed over and over, reaching for her womb and completion.

They came down suddenly, breathing heavily labored, gasping like oxygen was a new invention they desperately craved, slick against one another.

Slowly, ever so slowly, their minds spun back into coherence. Hermione gently pushed Teddy off of her, wincing at the sting in her groin. She Summoned her wand and cleansed herself, then cleaned him without looking his way. 

She rolled off the bed and stood, magically dressing herself, cleansing and straightening her clothing. Hermione carefully avoided looking at Teddy as he followed her example, relegating the bed back to its former state, Accio’ing his mobile and stuffing it into his pocket.

He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. “Hermione, look at me?” he inquired softly. He bent his head to catch her eye, but she studiously avoided him. He rubbed the toe of his shoe in the dust and tried again. “Uh, want to go eat?” he suggested, unable to keep the quaver from his voice. Just when he thought she wasn’t going to answer, he heard her mutter to the affirmative.

Hermione wasn’t ready to discuss what had just transpired. She didn’t know whether this was a one-off or something more -permanent. There had been a swirling sensation of magic along with their orgasms, but she didn’t know if it was part of their coupling or something far deeper than she suspected Teddy was even aware of. She turned to go, but he caught her up and grabbed her from behind.

“Let me go,” she demanded tiredly, no fight left in her after their expenditure of energy.

“No. What the hell was that? Did - we -um - did I like, claim you or something?”

Hermione closed her eyes against his intelligence, his quick mind searching for answering and grasping at straws. “I’m not sure,” she answered honestly, removing his hands from around her mid-section. She turned to him and looked up, catching his pleased and confused countenance. He looked so young, just then. 

“Then what happened?”

“I told you - I don’t know but - we can’t talk about this now. You have to promise me not to say anything - to anyone.”

He frowned. “I’m not ashamed of what we did. I have the right to be with anyone I want.”

She shook her head. “I’m not saying that. I just - could get in a lot of trouble.”

“I’m nineteen!” he protested, reaching out for her chin but pulling back, hurt, when she moved away from him.

“That’s not the point!”

“Well what is the fuckin’ point then, Hermione? Because we just had the most fabulous, mind-blowing fuck in the universe and you’re acting like I’m dirt on your shoe!” he countered angrily. “No, don’t touch me!” he said petulantly when she then tried reaching for him. “You used me.”

“That’s not fair!” she cried. “You wanted this too! I honestly don’t know what happened, but it frightens me, Teddy, we could have just bonded ourselves to one another!” Hermione snapped her jaw shut when she realized that she’d just blurted out what she’d not intended to tell him just yet.

“What?” He sounded incredulous, but a slow smile stole over his face. “Really? Bonded?”

“It’s not a joke!” she snapped. “This could be permanent!”

“Don’t you want to be bonded to me?”

“That’s not the point!”

“I think it is!” he interrupted, challenging her. “I think it IS the point, and you don’t want anything to do with me now that you’ve had your fill.” Teddy forced her chin up, holding it there when she shook her head defiantly. “No, listen to me. I’d be HONORED to be your husband. Your mate. I don’t know about you, but I’m not one of those blokes who goes out and fucks a hundred birds and brags to his mates. If what you are saying is true - and I truly don’t mind - then it’s fine. We’ll figure it out.”

The obstinate denial died in her eyes at his admission. She reached up and tucked a loose strand of blue hair behind his ear. “Really?” she asked tentatively.

“Yeah,” he supplied, open and honest, with no guile.

“But our families-”

“- will have to fuckin’ deal with it. Listen. Let’s go inside, eat, and go somewhere after to talk about it. Okay?

“Um, yeah, sure. I guess that’s a good start,” she conceded, moving away and unwarding the door.

“Hey.”

She turned back to him and he caught her in a quick kiss. “You were brilliant. I loved it.”

She smiled up at him. “Yeah, me too. Come on.”

No one could figure out what Hermione or Teddy were smiling about for the remainder of the gathering, and if they disappeared early, their departure was lost in the commotion.

They had a happy ever after to plan, after all.


End file.
